Can't You Tell I'm Hurting Too
by egolust92
Summary: One Shot Pyro Rogue.Pyro watches Rogue at the Clinic before she gets the Cure what happens when he faces her.RYRO.x


One shot

Pyro/Rogue

* * *

He stood there out of sight watching her, admiring her beauty from a far, he couldn't believe his eyes the minute he saw her walk up to the line of traitors, to join them, the normal folk, she wanted rid of something great, something that she could help her own kind fight back against toughs who won't ever understand.

'Why Rogue, why?' he thought to himself, 'For him, Ice prick, boy wonder.' he shook his head and looked back at her, he saw the hurt and sadness on her pale face, he saw the tears fall down, 'Did she really want this.'

His thoughts wondered to the thought of her and Him..., just the thought of seeing them holding each other, touching each other made him sick to the stomach, 'Bobby didn't deserve.' he thought, 'But then again, do I deserve her, no I don't, but the thought of her being mine that's the real deal.' he smiled and imagined if was him who could do all though things with her.

He moved closer so he could get a better view of her, part of him wanted to run over and kill her for even thinking of doing this, becoming normal, but the other half of him wished she'd walk away.

'Fuck this.' he thought, he jumped over the railings which cut off the crowd from the clinic, he started to approach her, he hope by a moment of surprise, she would look up and run over to him and hug him, the closeness they would have in one single hug, the scent of her hair, the feeling of comfort running through him, it drove him crazy.

But the thing is she didn't look up, she didn't run towards him, nothing, but he kept moving till he was only a step away from her. As her gaze moved up to him, him stood there smirking, but before he gave into weakness he went back to the dreading brotherhood attitude.

"Well, well, looks like ickle Rogue wants to be normal, now why would that be, would it do with the fact her dip shit of a boyfriend is scared of her, or the fact he's looking somewhere else so you think if you got cured you'd stay together for ever and ever." he mocked, he looked at her straight in the eye's, emerald against cold blue.

"No." the answer was so quiet it took Pyro a while to realise what she had said, "I'm doing this for me, and me alone." she sounded like a little girl who had lost her way.

"Bullshit Rogue, I know you, and I know for a fact if you were doing for your self you wouldn't be all sad and miserable, so tell me Rogue who has Ice boy got caught in his net this time, Jubilee, Rhane or maybe Kitty..." he trailed off he saw the tears start to form.

"Ahh, little miss Pryde isn't as innocent as we all think, i mean I know she has always had a thing for Icicle but I didn't think it would go this far, such as pushing you to the edge of getting your powers removed, it's pathetic really." he sounded so over powering tat it brought Rogue to tears knowing that he was so right, he could tell she didn't want him to see her in this state in case he used this to her disadvantage.

"Why are you here, John?" that name he hated so much his human parents gave him, just the thought of someone below him gave him a name that he wanted to kill himself at the thought of being remembered for something he rid of a year ago.

"It's Pyro, just so you remember, and I'm here to see what pathetic, low life mutants want rid of something that could make people soon bow at there feet." he looked at her but with more sympathy in his eyes..

"Jo...I mean Pyro, You don't know what it's like to have a power like mine, I had my entire life planned out and know because of this, this so called gift, it has destroyed everything, i can't even hold someone's hand without it being covered, I can't keep a relationship, I'm losing him to someone who he can touch, I'll never have kids. I'll never live like everyone else, I always have to cover nearly ever inch of my skin and I'm sick of it, I'm sick of looking around and seeing everyone doing things I can't, I can't get close to anyone, and you have no clue what that is like do you, I'm eighteen and haven't done anything with a guy, I'm eighteen and my life is already been ruined, and this is only way that I can really get freedom." he anger scared Pyro a little, he'd never seen her like this, maybe her reason was right, but her didn't want to hear any of it.

"Your wrong Rogue, I do know what it's like not to be able to touch some body close to you, to hold them. To know what life would be like with them, powers or not." he moved closer, closing the space between them, he leaned his head towards her, their lips only millimetres apart, as they met Pyro felt the pull of her powers, usually someone would push away, but her stayed, he wanted her to know everything, to feel everything, to know that he was never afraid and never will be.

As the kiss continued, Pyro grew weaker and weaker, by this time Rogue knew to push him away, as she did Pyro fell to the floor, she bent down, and picked his head up and placed it on her knees, she pulled him close.

"Your one crazy fool, Pyro, but thank you, thank you for letting me know, and I love you." she could see the colour in his skin coming back, with that she took her cue and left, but leaving behind a silver chain, to show she was waiting for him.

As she walked down the street she smiled and brought her hands to her lips and her smile moulded into a grin, but she knew that right now she had a fight to do, facing him, but she knew things would get better, she just knew that and so did he.

* * *

Egolust92

reviews please


End file.
